Once Upon a Time
by FengShoe
Summary: Once upon a time there was a ninja village. Kakashi Gaiden spoilers.


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto and that's that.

AN: Blah, I dunno just something I came up with spur of the moment I wanted to try out. Not so sure how it really came out though.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a ninja village started by two brothers that brimmed with hope and promise. Then they taught a boy everything they knew and one day he took their place as leader of that ninja village. He trained his own team, two boys and a girl. One a loud-mouthed pervert and the other a quiet, pale, genius; they hated each other has much as they would've died for each other. The girl was just as a loud and brash with a strength that sent her teammates and sensei running when she got pissed off.

Then something happened. Maybe it was war or the loss of loved ones, but they drifted apart. The girl lost her brother and eventually her lover, the loud pervert lost his hope, and the genius lost his humanity. At some point he _had_ been human and his teammates still remember it when they get caught up with old memories. Now they hate the pale genius they once fought with side-by-side.

Once upon a time the pervert trained his own team with a blonde boy who was overflowing with talent. The boy loved his village and dreamed of being the best. So one day he was named the next leader of the ninja village he loved. Then a demon attacked the village and the boy could not stand by and watch. He put his very soul into a jutsu that saved his village and stole his life. He was happy to die for his ninja village, but sad to leave so much behind.

Before he died saving his village, he trained his own team. Two boys and a girl. The one boy wore his determination for all to see and the other a masked genius hiding behind rules. The girl was their mediator, calm and kind with a skill in medical ninjutsu. The boys hated each other more than the pervert and pale genius ever did. Then the one died to save the other and now the masked genius stands in front of a memorial everyday hating himself.

Once upon a time there were two brothers from one of the ninja village's most well known clans. The younger one idolized the older one and hated it when their father didn't acknowledge him. So he tried with all his might to be like his big brother and excelled in all his classes. One day he came home from practice to find his clan murdered and his brother covered in their blood. He swore after that night he would kill his big brother at any cost.

At the same time there was a blond loud-mouthed boy who wanted everyone to acknowledge him. He played pranks and pissed people off just so they would see him standing there. With a demon sealed in his belly nobody who remembered that time would look twice at him. But he wouldn't give up and eventually graduated to become a ninja with hopes to be the best and become the next leader of the ninja village.

The masked genius trained the younger brother and the blond loud-mouth. They of course had a girl on their team, with pink hair and a nasty temper, she often was found looking hopefully at the younger brother. The two boys hated each other so much in their rivalry that they didn't notice the bond they formed. They fought with each other and for each other, both struggling to be better. Then the younger brother saw power and ran for it leaving his teammates behind. The blond loud mouth tried to stop him but couldn't quite get it right. Now the teammates he has left behind will train to get better and maybe, just maybe, bring him home someday. And maybe, just maybe, bring some hope back to the ninja village.

Once upon a time Orochimaru was human.

Once upon a time the Yondaime was just a boy with dreams.

Once upon a time Kakashi didn't live in the past.

Once upon a time Itachi did not want to kill his family.

Once upon a time Sasuke loved his big brother.

Once upon a time Naruto would've called Sasuke a brother.

Once upon a time there was a ninja village just starting out.

* * *

I wanted to add in other elements that are messed up in the village like what happened to Kakashi's dad, but I couldn't really fit anything else in.  



End file.
